Pasión entre tormenta
by Natsuki007
Summary: Historia de amor entre Candy y Terry. LEMON.


Candice y Terry

''Pasión entre tormenta''

Realizado por: Natsuki007

Era una tarde lluviosa; los árboles se movían al compás del viento. Sus hojas marrones típicas del otoño resplandecían por las gotitas de agua que caían sobre ellas. Era simplemente hermoso, me encantaba ver cómo llovía desde mi habitación, mientras me cobijaba dentro de las sábanas blancas de mi cama. Me apoyé solemne en mis brazos, observando el paisaje, las montañas, los chicos jugar con la pelota, las hermanas dirigiendo a un grupito de alumnos a hacer sus tareas. Hoy no me apetecía hacer nada. Simplemente, dije que no me encontraba bien. Terry me ayudó a hacérselo creer a la hermana superiora…Terry. ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Fue el único que se atrevió a salvarme de Neil cuando intentó abusar de mí. Aún recuerdo la furia en sus ojos azulados, ¿por qué me salvó? Él no tenía nada que ver conmigo, es más, ni si quiera me conocía. Pero eso no hizo mella en su mente, cogió su látigo y lo abofeteó, a él y a sus otros amigos que fueron los responsables de agarrarme y mantenerme quieta para que no me retorciera de la rabia.

—¿Candy?—Oí la puerta. Era Annie.

—Hola, Annie, ¿pasa algo?

—Solo quería avisarte de que dentro de poco será la cena… ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Annie. Solo era una excusa—Dije guiñándola el ojo y sacándole la lengua—Vamos, tranquilízate—Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas sobre mí misma—¿Ves? ¡Estoy perfectamente!

—…—Se tocó levemente la frente y negó con la cabeza—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Reí. Annie era mi mejor amiga, desde que estuvimos en el hogar de Pony. A pesar de la distancia, nuestra amistad se mantuvo. Donde iba una, iba la otra, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Venga, vístete, no me puedo creer que aún estés en pijama—Salió del cuarto y me dejó intimidad. Miré por última vez la ventana. Ya no llovía. Suspiré.

Me quité el camisón y lo dejé encima de mi cama. Aún no la había hecho…Menos mal que Annie no se fijó, sino, aún estaría echándome la bronca. Siempre es muy perfeccionista. De repente, oí un estruendo, y cuando me giré, la ventana estaba abierta y el joven Grandchester se encontraba de pie delante de ella.

—¿¡T-Terry!?—Me cubrí como pude con el camisón que momentos antes me había quitado, ¿pero qué hacía allí ese chico?

—Vaya, vaya, pecosa. No pensé encontrarte así tan tarde—Se volteó, momento que yo aproveché para cambiarme a toda prisa.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, estúpido?—Acusé mientras le empujaba levemente.

—Solo quería invitarte a un lugar que conozco cerca de aquí.

—¡¿Y para eso vienes mientras me cambio!?

—Oye, pecosa. ¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que estabas desnuda habría entrado?

—¡Sí!—Grité furiosa.

—Pues te equivocas—Se cruzó de brazos—Nunca haría nada que te incomodara.

Para esos extremos, mi cara era un poema. Totalmente sonrojada, furiosa, humo salía de mis orejas. Pero una simple sonrisa del joven fue suficiente para calmarme.

—¿Vienes o no?

—…—No contesté, simplemente, me limité a asentir.

—Bien—Se dirigió hacia el balcón.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas? La puerta está al otro lado, tonto.

—Una de las hermanas está vigilando los pasillos, y te recuerdo que los chicos no pueden acceder a las habitaciones femeninas. Si me pillaran, ten por seguro que no volveré a ver la luz del sol.

—Exagerado…—En las barandillas del balcón había una cuerdecita que llevaba hasta el suelo.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar?—Se ofreció.

Toqué levemente su frente.

—¿Qué haces?

—No tienes fiebre… ¿Qué truco de magia negra es esta? Nunca has estado tan amable conmigo.

—Simplemente me he levantado de buen humor. Venga, abajo.

Primero bajé yo, al menos no me rompí nada como yo esperaba. Y luego lo hizo él, fue más rápido que yo. Increíblemente él trepa mejor que yo a los árboles, a todos sitios en general.

—Ven por aquí, Tarzán pecosa—Me llevó por un terreno llano, lleno de las hojas caídas de los viejos robles que allí se erigían. A lo lejos, pude divisar lo que parecía ser un viejo castillo. Pero cuando nos acercamos, me di cuenta que tan solo era un torreón viejo y casi destartalado.

—Está oscureciendo, Terry…

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No. Miedo no. ¿Frío? Sí—Froté mis manos para darme calor, aun que no conseguí mucho. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me estrechó contra él.

—¿Mejor?—Preguntó mirándome.

—S-Sí…Gracias.

Terry me soltó un segundo para abrir la puerta de madera que conducía a unas escaleras de caracol. Las utilizamos para subir y quedé maravillada a la preciosa habitación que había en aquel viejo torreón.

Una chimenea adornaba la parte trasera de la estancia, mientras en la otra pared se hallaba una cama doble con sábanas de seda e hilo de oro. Las cortinas que colgaban del techo para ocultar la ventana que había, eran de un color rojo intenso. Todo estaba lleno de velas, y en el centro, junto a la chimenea, había un sofá del mismo color que las cortinas mencionadas anteriormente. Quedé maravillada, y Terry lo notó porque rápidamente una risita había escapado de sus sonrojados labios.

—¿Tanto te gusta, Candy?

—¿Candy?—Abrió los ojos y la boca, algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras—¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

—No sé, me habré confundido…Toma asiento.

—¿Para qué querías venir aquí?—Pregunté mientras obedecía.

—¿Acaso importa? Tan solo quería hablar, relacionarme contigo.

—¿Pero no podías hacerlo en el colegio?

—Ya sabes que las hermanas no quieren que te relaciones conmigo, con ningún chico, supongo que es porque saben que eres hermosa y sospechan que puedes tener un romance en cualquier momento. Ya me entiendes—No. No lo entendía. No sabía si sonreír por el cumplido o abrir los ojos totalmente avergonzada por el mismo.

—Encenderé la chimenea… Estoy helado, y seguro que tú igual.

—Pues sí… ¿Te ayudo?

—Bueno, ¿puedes pasarme la leña de ahí?

—¡Claro!—Se la extendí—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias, pecosa—Hizo una de sus sonrisas, de esas que no se olvidan. Amable, pura, sincera, hermosa—Oye, si quieres, puedes ponerte más cómoda. Hay un camisón en el armario que ves allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas el camisón de dormir que perdiste la semana pasada?—Me ruboricé. Me levanté de un salto y observé furiosa que mi camisón, el cual había ''perdido'' estaba bien dobladito encima de uno de los estantes de madera. Y cuando miré hacia abajo… ¡Más ropa mía! Esta vez era un vestido…Y…Lo que me encontré a continuación casi hace que me desmallase. ¡Ropa interior! Pero no mía…Sino de…

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué?—Casi sonaba a chiste…—¿Por qué has cogido toda esta ropa de mi armario?

—Porque espero que alguna noche vengas aquí para pasarla conmigo—Me guiño un ojo. Me sonrojé—No pienses mal. Tan solo para conversar.

—Ya…Para conversar…—La verdad es que yo no sabía nada sobre…aquello, ni lo quería saber, era todavía muy joven para ir pensando en compartir lecho con un hombre. Fuera o no el chico que amara…Espera, ¿qué acabo de decir?

—Vamos, cámbiate. Iré preparando algo que cenar, aun que no esperes gran cosa, ya sabes que no soy buen cocinero.

—Bueno, pues espera un momento y lo hacemos juntos—Sonreí—Pero… ¿Has traído comida?

Asintió.

—Sí, antes de que te llevara hasta aquí me encargué de arreglar un poco la habitación, y de traer las cosas necesarias. También he traído una pastilla de jabón, por si quieres darte un baño.

—N-No, muchas gracias. Voy a cambiarme. Y esta vez, no entres—Le reproché.

—No prometo nada, Tarzán pecosa.

—Eres incorregible…—Me di por vencida, entre al pequeño vestidor que había y me cambié lo más rápido que pude, ¡en verdad hacía frío! Apenas me había quitado la ropa y ya estaba estornudando y tosiendo.

—Ya estoy, ¿empezamos?—Cuando salí, Terry estaba tumbado en la cama, arropado con una sábana y casi dormido. Pero no le iba a dejar. Solo faltaba que tuviera que cocinar para él.

—Terry—Le llamé susurrando. Al ver que no se movía, le toqué un poco la mejilla—Terry…Despierta—Pude notar una media sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que me di cuenta de que tan solo era una broma del chico—No tiene gracia, venga, levántate y ayúdame a hacer la cena.

—Oh, Candy, me da tanta pereza… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hacemos algo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—_Mmm_…Podemos echar una partida a las cartas si quieres.

—Vienes preparado—Solté una risita.

—Me supuse que te gustaría que me las trajera, es tu juego favorito…Coge la baraja de esa bolsa, por favor—Dijo suavemente, mientras se sentaba en _la posición de Loto_.

—¿Por favor?—Dije con voz irónica y los ojos de par en par—¿Qué cosa te has tomado que estás tan amable?

—Ya lo dije, me he levantado de buen humor.

—De muy buen humor, querrás decir—Tomé la baraja y me senté en la cama a su lado.

—Como sea—Cogió las cartas y las comenzó a barajar.

—¿La cena para cuándo?

—…—No me hizo ni caso.

—Terry.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te he hablado. ¿Me contestas?

—…_Puff_…—Se quejó. De verdad que algunas veces me saca de mis casillas—¿Podemos tener la fiesta en paz? No sé cuándo vamos a cenar, ahora quiero relajarme, pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?—Negué—Pues ya está. Ahora venga, a jugar, que ya verás cuántas veces te voy a ganar.

—¡Eso te lo crees tú!—Cogí las siete cartas que me correspondían.

—¡Claro que me lo creo, pecosa! ¡Porque va a ser así!

.

.

.

—…—

—¡_Ja_!—Grité entusiasmada—¿Qué te dije?

Él no dijo nada. Tan solo desvió la mirada ligeramente molesto, tenía muy mal perder.

—Te he ganado. Te he ganado. ¡Te he ganado!—Comencé a ''cantar'' Su enfurecimiento fue en aumento.

—Pecosa. Estoy a punto de matarte a cosquillas. ¿Estás dispuesta a afrontar tu destino?

—¡He ganado a Terry! ¡HE GANADO A TERRY!—No pude seguir torturándole, porque fue él quien comenzó a hacérmelo a mí. Se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, impidiendo que me moviera, sujetando con una de sus manos las mías, y la otra haciéndome cosquillas. No pude evitar una sonrisa. Terry parecía mal chico, sin corazón. Pero si le conocías bien podía hacer que olvidaras tus problemas, penetrar tu alma con esos ojos color mar. Pero siempre lograba sacarte de tus casillas. Era un defecto y don de él. Solo suyo.

—¿Has tenido suficiente, pecosa? ¿O quieres más?

—¿Y qué tal si cambiamos las tornas?

—¿_Eh_?—No había pasado ni un segundo, y yo ya me había puesto encima de él y había comenzado a hacerle lo mismo que hasta el momento había estado haciéndome a mí. Era gracioso ver sus ojos chispeantes, sus mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas, y es que la posición en la que estábamos daba mucho que desear.

Hubo un momento que nuestras respiraciones se unieron, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nuestros labios no pudieron aguantar la tentación de fundirse en uno solo…

Sentía que tocaba el cielo, y en cierta forma lo hice solo de saber que estaba siendo besada por ese ángel. Sentía su saliva combinarse con la mía, probé el sabor. Exquisito. El mejor manjar que podía ser tomado por un mortal. Sentí sus manos moverse por mi espalda, recorriéndola, acariciándola, buscando los puntos más sensibles. Y los encontró. Poco a poco, ambos fuimos cediendo al pecado, sinceramente estaba asustada, ya lo he dicho, no quería unirme a ningún hombre tan pronto. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que me dirían las hermanas del colegio si se enteraban, me encerrarían por toda la vida. Sin duda alguna. Pero todo era tan natural, sentí un amor infinito en cada beso. Como si fuera una delgada y delicada pluma que se pudiera quebrar al más mínimo contacto.

Me tumbó en la cama, y se colocó encima de mí pero sin aplastarme, sujetando su peso con sus musculosos brazos que eran disimulados por el uniforme que llevaba. Miro con ansia mis sonrojados labios, y se volvió a apoderar de ellos tras contemplarme por un instante. Le hacía gracia verme tan avergonzada. Sus manos conocieron por primera vez mi cuerpo, su boca se encaminó a mi cuello, donde dio ligeros besos que tomé con agrado. Intenté reprimir mis gemidos, pero él no quería que lo hiciera:

—Candy, quiero escucharte…No tapes tu dulce boca con tu mano, por favor—Antes esas palabras, ¿quién se iba a resistir a no obedecer?

Tomé uno de los botones de la chaqueta azul que portaba, y lo quite, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Así continué hasta que le quité la prenda entera, él sonrió satisfecho. Después, se encargó de dibujar mi cintura con las yemas de sus dedos, con suavidad, cariño. Daba igual todo, en ese instante, en ese momento, solo existíamos él y yo. No sé el por qué, pero era una sensación extraña. Como si hubiera estado enamorada desde hacía mucho tiempo pero hasta ese momento no me hubiese dado cuenta.

—Candy… ¿En qué piensas?

—Tan solo me preguntaba… ¿T-tú…Sientes algo por mí?

—¡Candy!—Exclamó—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta tan estúpida? ¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo esto contigo?

—Bueno…Puede que solo quieras divertirte por un segundo, y luego me olvides. ¿Quién me asegura a mí que no es así?—Casi se me escapó una lágrima, pero ante las palabras de amor que me dedicó después, ya todo tenía sentido.

—Candy…Eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, amable, divertida. Y eres mía. Desde que te conocí. Si no fuese así no estaría a punto de hacerte esto, no sería capad de jugar con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo, Candy, nunca. Eres tan frágil como una pluma, tan delicada como un copo de nieve, por eso te llamas ''Candice White'', porque eres mi ángel. Mi ángel caído del cielo. ¿Yo…Tú…?—Le interrumpí, entre lágrimas.

—Continúa, Terry, continúa.

Me sonrió. Y continuó con su labor. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero conseguí sacar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para quitarle el resto de sus ropajes y de ayudarle a desnudarme a mí. Besó mi cuello, bajando a mi pecho. Donde tocó mis senos y los lamió. Gemí.

—¡T-Terry!

Era una sensación increíble, y lejos de dejarme dominar, me senté encima de él, rozando nuestros cuerpos, excitándonos mutuamente. Acaricié sus músculos, sus pectorales. Era muy sensual, nunca creí que diría esto, pero era hermoso, bello.

—Ven, mi amor…—Abrió mis piernas, y se colocó entre ellas, tocando mi intimidad por primera vez en mi vida. Abrió los pliegues de mi sexo, y contempló la humedad que reinaba en esa erógena zona. Abrió mi vagina, y la lamió lentamente con la lengua, pasando así un largo rato haciéndome gemir y pidiéndole por más. Cosa que me concedió. Hubo un momento que el calor que sentía estalló, sentí chispitas en mis pupilas, y entonces todo cuanto había observado, se volvió negro. Tarde un poco en relajarme, pero la sensación fue indescriptible.

Se puso encima de mí, y rozó su intimidad con la mía, metiéndola tranquilamente. Me dolió muchísimo, y el dolor al principio era insoportable, por lo que le pedí que parase. Después de un rato comencé a sentirme mejor, y sentí una oleada de placer, le dije que podía moverse y me obedeció.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la estancia eran nuestros gemidos, el choque de nuestros cuerpos y los resortes de la cama.

—C-Candy…

—T-Terry…

—Te amo, Candy. T-te amo— Yo también lo amaba a él, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

—Sí…—Comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando moví lentamente mis caderas—Sí…Sí…_Oh_, sí—Le empujé técnicamente a mí, quería sentir sus movimientos como nunca los había sentido—¡SÍIIIII!

—Recuerda que tenemos que hacer la revancha…

—¿En qué campo te refieres?—Dije jocosa.

—Bueno, me refería a las cartas, pero éste plan suena mejor…—Y cuando volví a mirar al cielo a través de la ventana, una tormenta comenzaba a aparecer. Mi historia fue una pasión entre tormenta…Nunca mejor dicho.


End file.
